Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived
by FeliciaEckel
Summary: What if Harry met Ron and was less than pleased to make his acquaintance? What if instead of Ron and Hermione being part of the golden trio it were two others? Follow me on a retelling of Harry's adventure into the great wizarding world of Britain and how his life would be different with just a few tweaks.


text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""" It was another ordinary day at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were fawning over their chubby wale of a baby, Dudley. Vernon Dursley was saying goodbye before he would head to work at Grunnings.  
He was a particularly ordinary man aside from his overweight build and his neck that was so short and wide it didn't look like he had one at all. Which, is a big contrast to his wife; Petunia Dursley. Her neck was so long and slender it was perfect  
for craning over fences to eavesdrop on neighbors for the latest gossip. Yes, the Dursleys were a very ordinary muggle family and that's just how they liked it. Their little bubble was perfect and they were on cloud nine in Dursley land. Nothing  
could change that, or so they thought. Unbeknownst to them, that very day was a tragic, tragic day that would disrupt their perfect little world. 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""In Gordrics Hollow a miraculous tragedy had occurred the very previous night. Lord Voldemort had gone after the Potter's. The matriarch, Lily Potter, was in fact Petunia Dursley's estranged sister; and she was dead. The Potter's were a wizarding family and their very _un-ordinary_ ways were not appreciated by the Dursley's. In fact, the Dursley's didn't even acknowledge the Potter's existence. They preferred to pretend as though the Potter's and their world did not exist. Well, it was high time they recognize that world because it was going to intertwine with theirs very shortly.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""You see, while Lily and James Potter had died the night before, their son Harry had survived. The one and only person in history to ever survive the killing curse and at the hand of Voldemort no less. The young tyke had survived with a lightning bolt shaped scare as the only remaining physical evidence of the tragical night. As the day went on in a very ordinary manner, arrangements were being made for Harry Potter to be brought to Number Four Privet Drive to be left with the Dursleys, his last living relatives. Today the history books will mark as the day Harry Potter's name went down in infamy.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Albus Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive well after the street light had turned on and all the lights in the house on the street had gone out on a brisk November night. He looked around to make sure he had not been seen before pulling out a silver device that looked suspiciously like a cigarette lighter. He held it up and one by one every light on the street had gone out as if sucked into the lighter. He looked around once more and a twinkle appeared in his eyes when he saw a tabby cat peering up at him.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Fancy seeing you here, Professor Mcgonagall." He peered down the street once more and turned back to find the cat no longer there. In its place was a tall, elderly woman with black hair tied into a neat tight bun wearing emerald green robes.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Albus, what in Merlin's name are you up to? Are the rumors true?" Albus merely sighed, his twinkle now gone.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Yes. The good and the bad, I'm afraid."

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Well, what brings you here?" Before Dumbledore could answer, there was a roaring noise that was getting louder by the second. Mcgonagall looked around to determine where the noise was coming from and found no answer until she looked up. A hard frown set on her face when she realized what it was. Heading straight to here and Dumbledore was a motorcycle flying through the air with a man twice as tall as an average person and thrice as wide. He had wild, curly, black, mangy hair and a black scruffy beard. The motorcycle landed and shut off and the giant man stepped off with a bundle wrapped around his torso, carrying a babe with unruly black hair.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""You think it wise to trust him to carry a babe in such a manner?" Mcgonagall asked.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""My sweet Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." The aforementioned giant walked over to Dumbledore and handed him the bundled up babe.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Here ya are Professor. Kep' quiet he did. Safe n' sound, he is." Mcgonagall frowned.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Surely you don't mean to leave him here Albus? These are a nasty sort of muggles, and away from the wizarding world?!"

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"="""""Precisely." Albus Dumbledore responded. "No better place for young Harry. Away from prying eyes and press. Away from egos and fame and fortune that spoil the boy with no proper family. This is where he needs to be."

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);"=""""Mcgonagall frowned once more but, knew she was fighting a losing battle. She stayed quiet as Dumbledore placed young Harry on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive with only a letter to keep him company. With one last glance the three wizards departed without a trace.

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 

text";="""" color:="""" rgb(69,="""" 69,="""" 69);="""" min-height:="""" 20.3px;"="""" 


End file.
